1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electronic pedometer, and more particularly to an electronic pedometer adapted to be fitted on a footwear.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Electronic pedometers adapted on a footwear are known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese utility model publication (KOKOKU) of the application No. 57-49134 published on Oct. 27, 1982 and Japanese utility model early publication (KOKAI) of the application No. 56-153812 published on Nov. 17, 1981. The former publication discloses a shoe with an electronic pedometer which is composed of a strain transducer or piezoelectric element utilized as a step sensor which produces an output in response to each step taken by the user and a counter receiving the outputs of the transducer for incrementally count the number of steps taken by the user. The counter is mounted on the instep of the shoe so that the display section can be readily viewed by the user walking or running, while the sensor is located in the sole of the shoe so that it can be effectively strained in response to steps taken by the user for sensing the steps. The step sensor thus located at a position remote from the counter inevitably necessitates a wiring of considerable length for electrical connection therebetween. However, such wiring extending from the sensor in the sole to the counter on the instep can be hardly accepted in a normal shoe without modifying it. And even if the wiring is successfully received in the shoe, it would certainly detract from the comfortable fitness of the foot. Further, the wiring extending around the portion of the shoe can naturally be subject to a continuous stress while walking or running, so that it has a potential hazard of being damaged or cut through the repeated use of the shoe. These disadvantage associated with the above prior art pedometer results in less practical utility of the pedometer on the shoe. The later publication discloses the like construction except that the transducer is located on the insole of the shoe at the heel thereof and is electrically connected through wires to the counter secured on the instep thereof by means of a strap. Also in this prior pedometer, the same disadvantages remain and the user will suffer inconvenience of arranging the wiring inside the shoe. In addition, the above construction in which the counter is separated from the sensor will annoy the user in his or her operation of demounting and remounting the pedometer before and after the washing of the shoe. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an electric pedometer compact enough such that the counter and the sensor thereof are together mounted on the instep of a shoe or the like footwear.